


Battle to the Death

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, M/M, Sad Dean, Sam Being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on Sam setting Lucifer free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle to the Death

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 22 Lucifer Raising

Dean hadn't ever felt so afraid and so angry at the same time before.

It was like a war was being fought in his soul. On the one hand, Dean was terrified that his brother, his baby boy, would die in his battle with Lilith. He was terrified that the last thing he would see would be those white eyes and that smug smile, and he would wonder why his big brother wasn't there to comfort him.

On the other hand, he was so pissed he could swear steam was pouring out of his ears. His brother, his baby boy, went off with a demon who was feeding him blood. Turning him into a serial killer high on drugs. Sam had chosen to leave with her. Sam had weighed the options and he'd chosen a demon he'd known for a year over the brother who had kept him safe from day one. He never had a second thought on what his purpose in life was. Protect Sam. Protect the love of his life.

But now, he could help think that maybe Sam should do him a favor and let him off easy. Let Sam get punished for his decision. Stop him from making anymore decisions.

The thought followed him even when Sam got on his knees and begged for forgiveness.


End file.
